Colours
by yHime
Summary: The first time he set his eyes on Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was dressed in his crisp white shirt; looking more regal than someone in his simple school uniform with clumsy demeanour had any right to be. 2759.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A small fic following the commonly used 'colours' theme. I haven't seen a 2759-version one, so I thought I'll make one.

Apologies for any typos or grammatical mistakes - this was written down late at night when the idea refuses to leave me alone until it's all typed out.

Warning: This story contains shounen-ai/boyxboy elements, with TsunaGoku pairing.

* * *

**COLOURS**

* * *

_Gold_

It was all that crossed his mind the first time he saw that blazing eyes turning in his direction. He had always loved and adored the soft brown orbs of his precious Jyudaime, but when those flames appeared and his demeanour changed...those golden gaze brought shivers down his spine.

They _devoured _him, making him unable to hide anything from his boss. It was unfair. Not only was he constantly blushing and fumbling around in front of the mostly fond chocolate gaze; now he had to stop himself from staring in a daze into those pair of golds.

_White_

The first time he set his eyes on Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was dressed in his crisp white shirt; looking more regal than someone in his simple school uniform with clumsy demeanour had any right to be. But while everyone else was used to see him in those uniform white shirts, they never failed to get a reaction from him - because that white shirt, whether it be hidden away under cozy jumpers or blazer are the first thing he saw every school morning and it told him that he's got the rest of the day to spend with his precious Jyudaime.

But now those white shirts brought a completely different reaction from him. The happiness was still there, completed with the toned-down excitement at the first sight of his Tenth (or more specifically, lover - he thought with a blush) but there's a new catch in his breath at the first sight of that lean figure dressed up in the white shirt that was mostly covered with dark blazer suits. The utter perfection that was Sawada Tsunayoshi in all of his formal suit glory with its crisp white shirt now never failed to make his blood race and snagged his full attention. He was enraptured and he never wanted to get away.

_Brown (or more specifically, Chocolate in Hayato's eyes)_

As a little boy, he'd always loved to devour those Italian dark chocolate bars and licked his fingers clean when no more was left. It was his favourite snack, and despite how it was unexpected for him nowadays due to his image, he still loved them. Once a comfort food, always a comfort food.

On those days when he felt unwanted and useless - when no family had ever thought him worthy of their time, those bittersweet little squares made him cope. Because they were able to remind him of the good times of the past - and consequently made him look positively into the future and to never give up.

Now that he'd found his sole reason, he'd always wondered if fate decided to play with him in some ways. After all, _he _could be described as chocolate. Chocolate brown hair and eyes, sweet and with a personality as warm and soft as melted chocolate. And he comforted him in times of need - even more than the sweets could ever achieve.

And now - now they were able to playfully feed each other little pieces of the confectionary as they laze around each other on the couch every night; making some of his best memories.

_Orange_

Orange flame saved him. Orange is a major part of his Tsuna. Orange had always been his favourite fruit (though he'd never told anyone that.) Simply said, orange is love.

* * *

_Silver_

Silver tresses framed the most gorgeous face that he'd ever laid his eyes upon. When sunlight glinted on those soft, _soft _strands early in the morning as the sun peeked through their curtain, it blinded him and made him think that despite the harsh personality and sharp tongue, Hayato could be as bright (and soft – because that unguarded sleeping face was one that he'd never let anyone else ever see) as an angel. And whatever happens, he would always be Tsuna's angel. Brash, loud & impatient (with intermittent fondness and vulnerability) – but his angel nonetheless.

_Pink_

He turned such a lovely shade of pink every single time they were close. Whether it be sitting next to each other on restaurant trips, or if he was leaning over his right-hand man's shoulder to read formal documents, one after another, those cheeks didn't fail to turn a pretty shade of pink. And he secretly loved it, for it complimented beautifully with that milky white skin he adored and told him more than words could ever do how he affected his Hayato just like he did to him.

_Green_

Green filled his dreams and thoughts. A beautiful shade of green, like a gemstone. An emerald. He'd never been an expert in colours (he wasn't much of an artist), but he would be able to find the exact shade of his lover's eyes in a second. He'd studied those greens, staring into their depths at every opportunity - it was easily becoming an obsession.

But he wasn't worried over this obsession, because if he found himself in obsession with Hayato's eyes, he knew with all his heart that it was all down to the person who possessed those pair of gems. The one special person who was more precious than all the gems in the world combined.

_Red_

Red is Passion. His flame complimented him beautifully for he was made of passion. Blazing eyes, unquestioned loyalty, complete devotion; they were all components that made up the passionate Gokudera Hayato that made his heart race.

Red is anger. He had always been hot-headed ever since the first time he saw him. Quick to act without thinking twice about the consequences of his actions, but despite this, they were a big part of Hayato and attracted him to himself long before he realised why.

Red is love. No one loves like Hayato does; he gave his all, his body, soul & heart to his loved ones – and Tsuna thank all the gods that exist that sent Hayato into his way and made him to be the one person that the beautiful silver-haired loves more than anyone else. To be Hayato's number one was a present more precious and important than anything else in this planet. Money, power and fame all came to nothing in the face of that all-consuming love that he would never ever want to get away from. Because his love was just as possessive as his other half (the unmistakable brand of his lips on his lover's visible skin the day after the silver-haired snagged the attention of yet another gorgeous lady or gentleman were proof) – and he knew that they wouldn't change anything for the world.

* * *

Reviews are loved.

Also, to make matters clearer to those who might get confuse or unsure, the first half of the story is in Hayato's POV while the second half is Tsuna's. (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was an unplanned chapter that I dedicate to FireFallAngel due to her want to see a scene from an outsider's point of view. I hope you enjoy it, Fire.

For everyone else, I hope this is to your liking too.

* * *

_(Beautiful) Transparence_

He could see the two figures sitting in front of each other. It was the first time that he'd seen this pair dine in their fine establishment – but despite the fact that he'd seen his fair share of all different types of couples; this one kept his attention pointed to them. It wasn't because they were making a scene or anything of the sort; on the contrary, the two young men seemed to be trying to move attention _away _from them if the way they sat further inside of the restaurant where the lights are dim is any consolation. Not to mention their quiet, private conversation that he couldn't hear from where he's working.

No, it was down to the simple fact that the two men couldn't be more perfect for one another if they tried. They were similarly dressed; all buttoned up in their expensive suits and ties that would no doubt cost more than his monthly salary (it made him curious about their background but this curiosity was quickly chased away by more pressing matters – namely watching the pair's interactions towards one another), and there was something simple but unmistakably deep in the way they react towards one another.

They seemed just like best friends who were having one of their catch-up dinners, but despite the normalcy of their interactions, their unmistakably fond gazes, tender smiles & soft touches told those who watch things with inquisitive eyes that the two young men are more than what they seemed.

He steeled his expression into a light polite smile, ignoring the fact that he'd been staring at them for the better part of the hour, and started his trek towards them to do what all the workers dubbed at 'hourly check-up' to ensure that their customers lacked nothing. It was as he stepped closer to their table that he saw the silver-haired man said something with a gesture of his arms and brought warm laughter to his partner. It was as the slighter male looked back into the eyes of the other that he found himself nearly tripping over his own two feet.

There was such sheer _love _in the fond brown gaze that was just breath-taking. It brought a shiver to his spine while simultaneously caused an ache to bloom in his chest. It made him realise the fact that what this couple have was something that was so utterly precious that he would probably never gain himself. Mixed emotions of envy and awe warred within him; but he was a professional – he knew how to place his poker face and let nothing out. It would be doubly awkward if he somehow let some of his thoughts through.

"Would any of you gentlemen need anything else for tonight?" His voice was smooth & suave, the perfect tenor in place. He mentally congratulated himself of a mission accomplished.

The two handsome faces turned up to look at him and while one remained impassive with a subtle shake of his head, the other smiled at him before replying, "A strawberry sundae with an extra spoon, please."

Nodding his understanding, he was on his way back to place the order but not before unintentionally hearing their light banter.

"Tsuna…not again…"

There was a brief chuckle before that voice made its appearance again, this time softly, "Why not? You love the strawberry sundae, Hayato. Don't deny it."

There was a sound of indignant protest, followed by a clear laughter that brought a smile to his own face without his permission before he was too far away to hear anymore.

It wasn't long before he was on his way back to place the order on their table. He couldn't resist releasing a light, subtly teasing, "Enjoy," at his guests. But while green gaze was staring raptly at the dessert on the table, chocolate orbs looked back into his with an amused twinkle within their depths,

"Oh, we will."

For the first time for the night, he failed to hold back a chuckle of his own at that suggestive answer. At least this would definitely prove his theory as to the nature of these mysterious, striking men's relationship.

Half an hour more and he were called back to their table for the bill. With a swipe of a card and swish of a pen to form a signature, they were on their way.

"Have a good night," he cheerily called as they walked past the door that he held open.

There was an eerily synchronized answer coming from the pair, a "Thank you," that came as a mixed of two distinctively different voices that complement each other.

Slowly he closed the door and saw how a blazer-covered arm wound its way around a lithe waist, how a face framed by silver tresses turned sideways at this gesture and a smile so beautiful bloomed on that handsome face – and he knew, he knew without a doubt that it was a smile reserved for his love and his one only.

He hoped that his turn to find such a love would come someday.

* * *

_Rainbow_

She thought it was rather ironic, in the best of sense, that this special pair of lovers seemed just like the colours of a rainbow in her eyes. There was so much love, so much life in them that sometimes it felt like it was something private that wasn't meant for her to watch – their exchanges towards one another has too much depth for it to be shown to the world.

And there are days like today when she felt like such indulgent and tender gazes are something for her to protect from the outside world. Sometimes, when these kinds of moments crept up upon her on unexpected times, it brought a protective instinct from her to ensure that no one else who thought ill of her two precious friends would ever see these little moments – because they would know that each of them matter too much for the other and would use it to their advantage; and that was something that she would _never _ever let happen as long she has any breath left in her body.

Her boys had always seen it as their job and responsibility to protect her, and she thought that it was only fair that she thought the same. She may not have as much power as the two of them, but that didn't mean that she was weak - if push came to shove, she could be as deadly as anyone can be; her kindness does not extend to those who brought harm to her famiglia.

Throughout years, she'd learnt how to open up, release loud laughter around her friends and shed the shyness that blanketed her personality in the past. She was no longer the almost silent mist guardian of the Tenth Vongola boss; she was Chrome Dokuro, the confident and calm vongola mist guardian. It was all thanks to their acceptance and care that she was able to transform and _grow _into the self that she was supposed to be - and this was why she would sacrifice her all for their happiness if there need be.

And her two rainbow-like boys have so much love within them; and while one shares this love to all of his loved ones, the other gave this care only towards special, privileged ones with the centre of his world staying constant on one person and one person only.

Her boss and her fellow guardian may fight, argue, make up; shows her the ups and downs of their relationship, but it was clear to her that their affection to one another is as constant as the earth's rotation around the sun. There was nothing in the world that could break that and if anyone tried to, they would have her and the rest of the famiglia to answer to.

Because there is sheer _colours _in their love - and even if she could never see all the shades of it, from what little she'd seen, it was beauty in its perfection.

**_Fin_ **

* * *

I was going to make the last POV Kyoko at the start, but somehow it morphed into Chrome - is utterly confused - but muses are fickle like that.

Comments as to how you thought of this fic would make me happy. [:


End file.
